marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Logic Editor
|fictional_name=Mr. Logik Edtor Mr. Riggs / Matthew (per his own editing) |first_appearance=''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' |fictional_species=Human |fictional_age=ca. 10 (Hour of Fame) ca. 30 (OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!) |fictional_living_place=The city of Portal High School |fictional_occupation=Plays Jordan in Inside Out (AG 1991) Math teacher of Portal High School (AG 1998-2011) }} BITCH GODDAMN FUCKING BASTARD AS WHORE AS BITCH SLUT! UMAD? :- One of Logic's "Editor's Notes" Logic Editor is a reviewer and editor of MarissaTheWriter stories. He has edited ITS MY LIFE! and TEEN FORTRESS 2. Editing style While Logic's edits generally try and spot all spelling and grammar mistakes that Marissa made, some are overlooked, such as "ROBTS", and others are intentionally left in due to Logic having a hilarious mental image, such as "some ore". Awkward phrasing and descriptions, such as "blue ball" and "orange line thing" to refer to Atlas and P-Body, are also left in; however, verbs that characterize Marissa's stories, such as "o-mouth", "LOL" and "french", are edited out. While Logic has tried to keep a good relationship with Marissa, therefore attempting to become one of her reel fans, she didn't like some of the edits he did, in particular those where he added poorly written My Immortal-style sex scenes. Also, despite this attempted relationship, Logic calls Skepkitty "my hero" and does edits to favor xem, indicating that his edits are fairly biased. One of Logic's edits breaks the continuity intended by Marrissa. Namely, in chapter 8 of TEEN FORTRESS 2, "MEDIK AND DEMOAN DO FUNNY STUFF", Marrissa intended for Scot to shoot Demonman in the eye, so that Gaz can give him an eyepatch to cover it up. However, in Logic's edit, Scot shoots Demonman in the hand instead, and Gaz gives Demonman the eyepatch "for no reason". He has personally said that he resents THE MARRISSA GAMES, and won't edit it unless politely asked. Since then, he has been absent from the Internet. Fictional identity He is featured by Marissa as a Math teacher of Portal High School, replacing Mr. Sanpe after his untimely death. While, unlike Mr. Sanpe, he isn't abusive towards his students, he still fails to make the class interesting. In his own edited chapters, he is also featured as hanging out with Skepkitty; this inspired MarissaTheWriter to first include falmer trollz such as Skepkitty and Ring Mater in her stories. In Portla 3, he, along with ASBusinessMagnet, were working under the management of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way to kill Marrissa Roberts. However, not much is seen of him. In OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!, Logic Editor, along with Loveable Freak, is one of the bullies harrassing Raws Lovonde, and is even referred to as a falmer troll. He steals Raws's iPhone from her and, largely due to his influence, Raws's lover Kanner Sorket is converted into a falmer troll-esque figure. In Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance, it is mentioned that he is the brother of Dove Stiller and Dick Stiller and the kid of Lately Pirate and Ben Stiller. He also appears to be much older than Dove or Dick, as while he is a teacher of Portal High School, Dove and Dick are still students. In The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out, he plays the role of Jordan, a boy from San Francisco who is crushing on Riley Andersen, the main character. However, there were plans, admitted to by Aranna Sorket, to turn him into the main character for the sequel. Family Bibliography *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (co-author; his editing was included along with Marrissa's original chapters) * *MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology (credited as contributor) Appearances *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (First appearance) *''Portla 3'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' (Mentioned only) *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' (Mentioned only) Category:People Category:Characters Category:Ambiguously affiliated characters Category:Self-inserts